Sonic's Fic Of Randomness
by Lucy the Hedgehog
Summary: Another random fic I am proud to present starring Sonic the Hedgehog as well as some other characters. Suggestions and/or ideas are welcome. Rated T in case of possible future chapters, random deaths and/or violence. TOTAL RANDOMNESS!
1. Intro

_**Welcome to Sonic's Fic of Randomness! This is yet another idea I have but this time I will write a new chapter possibly daily.**_

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? I don't own any of the characters.**

**_

* * *

_**

**Warning: Total randomness can lead to either craziness or laughter**

Sonic was running around the city as usual without a care in the world. He passed through nearly every citizen saying hello very quickly and some greeted back and some were confused.

Then, Sonic saw Tails and Knuckles, his two best pals since…ever.

Sonic quickly ran towards them but slipped on a banana peel and accidentally spin dashed Tails to a dumpster along with himself.

Knuckles rushed to where they stopped and saw Sonic and Tails in a pile of garbage. Once he got there, he couldn't help but laugh stupidly while rolling on the floor.

Sonic and Tails just got up and threw Knuckles to the garbage pile. Then, Sonic and Tails rolled on the floor laughing.

Knuckles got angry and nearly headed to punch Sonic, but a smash from a hammer stopped him and knocked him unconscious.

"Hi Amy." Sonic and Tails greeted

"Oh hi Sonic!" Amy greeted back while hugging him tightly.

"Tails, can you tell Amy to stop crushing me?" Sonic asked

Tails just whistled casually and walked away.

"Well, knucklehead won't help me." Sonic thought

Then, Sonic looked at a garbage man and mouthed: "Help me."

The garbage man just placed the garbage in the trash and walked away as well.

"Yo, author! Can you help me?" Sonic said

**_"No."_**

"Why not?"

_**"Because I don't like you."**_

"Can you at least tell Amy to let go?"

**_"No."_**

"Why not?"

**_"I like to see you tortured."_**

"Then why did you dragged me into this? Couldn't you just stick with anyone other than me? How about Shadow?"

**_"He would threaten me."_**

"Ok, what about Knuckles?"

**_"He would threaten and punch me."_**

"What about Blaze?"

**_"I don't want to get threatened, punched, burned or all three because of this."_**

"What about Mephiles?"

**_"Are you kidding me? I would get threatened, then punched a few times. Not to mention get killed and be burned into the depths of the Earth."_**

"Ok, what about –"

**_"Black Doom? He's lame."_**

"I HEARD THAT!" Black Doom said coming out from an all pink clothing store.

**_"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the whole YouTube population!"_**

Then, some cameramen came and took some pictures of Black Doom and some videos. After that, they went to their houses and started to make YouTube videos.

"Hey, that was pretty cool." Sonic said

**_"Yeah. Eh, you're free to go."_**

Then, Sonic dashed out of the dumpster and Amy began chasing him, but a thunder bolt hit her that sent her to the hospital.

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, just to be clear, I decided to write this. Anyways, if you have suggestions and/or ideas, place them here! And warnings will be included, so send warnings as well and I'll see what I will come up with. Thanks for reading!


	2. A Bad day for Sonic

_**This is another chapter I am posting today, and I already got 3 reviews. Thank you! Enjoy this fine chapter!**_

* * *

**Warning: Never insult the ladies, Sonic!**

Sonic was in his house watching TV and then, the phone started to ring.

"Tails, can you get that?" Sonic asked while flipping through the TV channels.

"I'm busy. Can't you get it?" Tails answered

"I'm watching TV and this show is really great." Sonic said

"_**Get the damn phone before I go down there and kill you!"**_

"You're not the boss of me."

"_**Well, I'm the damn author, so get it or I will get Amy here and I'll let her do some things you will regret!"**_

"Ok, ok. Geez." Sonic said and picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Sonic." Cream greeted

"Hi, Cream. How are you?" Sonic greeted back and quickly shouted: "I don't greet anyone like this!"

"_**I don't care! This is my story and you have to do what I say."**_

"Or else what?"

"Sonic? Who are you talking to?" Cream asked

"Just telling Knuckles to pipe down. Hey knucklehead! Pipe down!" Sonic answered

"But Mr. Knuckles is here in the hospital."

"_**Tsk, tsk. Pathetic, Sonic."**_

"Oh, you shut up, you stupid girl!" Sonic said

"Oh, that's just rude!" Cream said and hung up.

"Cream, wait! Thanks a lot, stupid author." Sonic said

"_**Silence!"**_

Then, Sonic appeared in the hospital Amy was in.

"Oh, Sonic! I knew you would never leave me!" Amy jumped out of the hospital bed and glomped him.

"Hey! I thought you sent her to the hospital with a serious injury!" Sonic shouted to the sky, but got pummeled by Amy's hammer.

"_**Heheh. That's what you get for messing with me."**_

"Hmph. I don't get why does he have to be so rude." Amy said

"_**Hey! I need him for the next chapter!"**_

"Who said that?"

"_**The goddess of randomness!"**_

"Wait, YOU THREW LIGHTNING AT ME AND GOT ME SENT TO THE HOSPITAL?!"

"_**Yes. Yes I did."**_

"Show yourself you –"

Amy got hit by a maid cart and fell to the ground unconscious.

"_**HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, why didn't I do that five minutes ago?"**_

"Because you like to torture us whenever you feel like it." Knuckles said

"_**SILENCE! As punishment, you will be tortured!"**_

Then, a flash of light surrounded Knuckles making him sick.

"What did you do?" Knuckles asked and started to cough terribly

"_**This is your punishment. That is all I'm going to say…"**_

Then, some paramedics came to Knuckles' aid, treated him and gently placed him in his room to sleep...

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, I don't know why I did this, but I needed to do this. Tell me what you think and I am open for more ideas or suggestions.


	3. The Day The Island Falls From the Sky

_**New chapter! I hope you enjoy this! (Pulls out TNT stick and blows up the city) Oops…**_

_**(Technical difficulties. Please stand by)**_

_**Ok, now we'll start.**_

**

* * *

**

Warning: Never let a thief guard someone's treasure

Knuckles was still sick in bed.

"And it's all your fault!" Knuckles yelled to no one in particular and started coughing violently

"_**Not my problem you never listen to the author."**_

"That's it! When I get out of this bed, I'll –" Knuckles was cut off by Sonic who dashed in the room

"Hey Knuckles. How are you feeling?" He asked

Knuckles started to cough violently once again.

"I must guard the Master Emerald." Knuckles said starting to get up, but Sonic stopped him

"Whoa, man. You're sick. I'm afraid the doctors said that you have to stay in bed." Sonic answered

"Well, who is going to guard the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked

"_**I called Rouge. She said she would."**_

"WHAT? WHY I OUGHT TO –" Knuckles was cut off by more violent coughing.

"_**Don't worry, Knuckles. I'm sure everything will be –"**_

Then, Angel Island came falling from the sky.

"THAT'S IT! ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS BED, YOU WILL PAY!" Knuckles yelled at the sky

"Hey, guys. Thanks for the Emerald, Knuckie." Rouge said and left the hospital room Knuckles was resting

"HEY! GET BACK – " Knuckles started coughing violently once again…

_**

* * *

**_

Hope you all enjoyed this. I know it wasn't as I expected it, but I'll do better just in case you think this chapter stinks.


	4. Body Switching

_**Next chapter is here and I am so psyched! Thanks for some good ideas, suggestions and opinions. **_

_**For now, enjoy this next chapter! (Blows up the hot dog stand) Oops…**_

* * *

**Warning: Body switching is a good revenge…**

It was the next day and Sonic woke up. He quickly ran downstairs to the chili dog stand but he found out it was blown up.

"Thanks a lot!" Sonic yelled to the sky

**_"You're welcome Sonic, but you needed to change your diet. Just go home and maybe Amy can cook you some breakfast."_**

"No way. That will never –"

"Oh, !" The pink nuisance said

"OH YOU SHUT UP!" Amy yelled but a giant burger fell from the sky and squashed Amy.

"Thank you!" Sonic yelled and dashed to his house

Then, the burger just disappeared and Amy yelled: "Thanks a lot! Now I can't find –"

Then, Amy appeared in the doorway to Sonic's house. Sonic already dashed inside and Amy followed Sonic around the house. Sonic lost her by the time he entered Tails' Room.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic quickly said and hid in one of the containers.

"Sonic, you shouldn't hide there. That's –" Tails said but was cut off when Amy yelled: "WHERE'S SONIC?!"

"U-u-ummmm…" Tails said but Amy stormed inside and found Sonic in the container he hid. Then she got inside and tried to pummel him, but the machine activated.

Tails quickly tried to stop the machine, but it was too late. Amy was now in Sonic's body and Sonic was now in Amy's body.

"Uh-oh." Tails tried to run but Amy in Sonic's body pounced on him and yelled: "CHANGE US BACK!"

"Um, sure, I would but my machine broke." Tails said and looked over at Sonic in Amy's body.

"How the heck can you carry this hammer? It's too heavy!" Sonic in Amy's body asked

"Oh, and I'm weak." Amy in Sonic's body answered and yelled: "TAILS! FIX THIS!"

"I-I would, but I don't have anything that I need." Tails answered

"HEY! FIX THIS MESS!" Sonic in Amy's body yelled

**_"Fine, after you have some fun."_**

Then, Sonic and Amy appeared in a hotel room and they have fun for the rest of the day…

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah, I'd ask this myself too. Anyways, more randomness tomorrow!


	5. Randomness, Falcon Punches and Explosion

_**I'm on a roll! I like writing this a whole lot. Now, enjoy this next chapter! (Pulls out TNT and Eggman's Base blew up)**_

Eggman: You'll pay for – (Gets shocked)

_**On with today's chapter!**_

* * *

**Warning: If you love something, set it free…or blow it up.**

Tails finally fixed the machine and got Sonic and Amy back to normal…

"Thanks, bro." Sonic said

"You're welcome." Tails said

Amy finally got out of the house to visit Cream.

"No wait! I want to stay with my Sonic –" Amy complained

**_"Yeah, yeah. Get out of this house. Bye! See you tomorrow!"_**

Amy finally left the house and Sonic and Tails headed to the living room to watch TV. Then, a knock on the door was heard.

"Tails can you get that?" Sonic asked

**_"GET THE DAMN DOOR OR I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND FALCON PUNCH YOU!"_**

Sonic muttered, but went to the doorway and got the door.

He answered: "Ye –" but he got Falcon punched in the jaw by Shadow and landed to the floor with a thud. Tails quickly got up.

"Sonic! Are you –" Tails asked but a wheel of cheese flattened Sonic and Tails and the two are now in the floor.

**_"Thanks, Shadow!"_**

Shadow just disappeared and Sonic and Tails got up.

"What the hell?" Sonic asked

**_"Yeah, I'm not done yet."_**

Then a cow stampede ran over them, followed by football players, gladiators, Vikings and Sonic and Tails fangirls.

Sonic and Tails got up even worse than before and Sonic asked: "Are you done having fun now?"

**_"Nope."_**

Then, a spaceship came with an alien stepping inside.

"Take us to your leader…" The alien said

Sonic quickly cowered and pushed Tails to the alien. The alien reacted quickly and kidnapped Tails.

"What the hell was that for? He's my best friend!" Sonic yelled

**_"Yeah, don't worry. He'll be back tomorrow."_**

Then, Knuckles stepped inside dressed as a mailman and Sonic started to laugh so hard, that he nearly started to roll in the floor laughing.

Knuckles got angry and Falcon punched Sonic in the jaw and threw Sonic's mail in the ground.

**_"GET UP, FOOL!"_**

Sonic got up rubbing his jaw.

"You'll pay for my medical bill!" Sonic yelled

**_"I DON'T CARE! OPEN YOUR MAIL OR I'LL FALCON PUNCH YOU MYSELF!"_**

Sonic muttered and opened his mail. Then he got surprised when he saw a letter.

It said:

_Greetings, Sonic the Hedgehog._

_I am Mr. Namgge (Eggman backwards) and I am here to invite you to a feast of your favorite foods._

_Meet me at my office in about an hour._

_Signed,  
Dr. Namgge_

"Dr. Namgge? Who's he?" Sonic asked

**_"He makes the best chili dogs in the world."_**

"Yahoo! Thanks!"

**_"You're welcome."_**

Sonic dashed out the door and headed to Dr. Namgge's office, which was across the street.

"Huh. He lives near me." Sonic said but quickly dashed inside to find Dr. Namgge standing there with a smile on his face.

"Greetings, Sonic. I've been expecting you. Come, sit down and enjoy the feast." Dr. Namgge said and had a plate of chili dogs and Sonic quickly started to eat them.

"Thanks, doc. So, why did you call me?" Sonic asked with his mouth full.

"Well, I see that you are a fan of chili dogs and I wanted to show you one of my latest crea – I mean machines that make chili dogs in just seconds." Dr. Namgge said

"Sounds good." Sonic said while finishing his chili dogs

"Oh, you're finished. Well, now it is the perfect time to show you my crea – I mean machine."

"Oh, goodie!" Sonic said and followed Dr. Namgge, who walked to the room and showed him the machine.

"Now, this machine creates chili dogs while pressing this red button. Care to press it and see for yourself?" Dr. Namgge asked

"Of course." Sonic said and was about to press it but the doctor stopped him.

"Almost forgot. You have to be an employee and I have an opening. What a coincidence, no?"

"Um, sure, I guess. I'll work for you."

"Perfect. Now, you may press the switch."

Sonic pressed the red switch and the ground started to shake.

"W-what's happening?" Sonic asked

Dr. Namgge started to do his evil laugh and Sonic quickly realized who it was.

"Eggman!" Sonic said and quickly rushed out of the office to see all of the chili dogs stand starting to blow up.

Sonic started to run and tried to save all of the chili dogs stand but once he got there, all of the chili dogs stand blew up and it continued to happen like this for the past 12 hours. Sonic couldn't help but fall to his knees and yell: "WWWHHYYYYYYYY??"

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, I'll end the chapter here since Sonic here needs some therapy.

Sonic: ???

_**R&R and if you have suggestions, send them to me!**_


	6. Sugarrushed Randomness

_**Ok, today I don't have any new ideas, and I just got home now. Please enjoy this short and rushed chapter! **_

_**(Presses a button and a police car blows up) Uh-oh…**_

**Police: Hey you! Stop blowing up stuff!**

**_Gotta go. (Pulls out bazooka and runs) YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!_**

* * *

**Warning: SUGAR RUSHES, CHOCOLATE AND A PACK OF COFFEE AND SODA DRIVE YOU CRAZY!!**

Sonic was in his house taking out a bag of chocolate chip cookies, a gallon of chocolate ice cream, a dozen donuts with a big chocolate layered cake.

Then, Tails came back and saw Sonic ready to eat.

"Wait, Sonic. Don't –" Tails cut himself off when Sonic charged at the food and devoured it in mere seconds. Then, Sonic got a crazy feeling…

"!!!" Sonic said really quickly and left his house.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out and went after him.

Once Tails reached the city, everything was destroyed. Cars, stoplights, people hurt and the atmosphere was in ruin.

"That's impossible! Sonic would never cause this much rampage in seconds!" Tails yelled

"_**I know. I'm just being crazy."**_

"Don't tell me –"

"_**Yeah, I'm sugar rushed and just got home. Now let me do my story."**_

Tails quickly shut up and looked for Sonic. When he found him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Sonic was about to eat the statue of the city, thinking it was a chocolate wrapped candy. By luck, Knuckles quickly appeared and Falcon punched Sonic in the jaw, knocking him out.

"_**Thanks Knuckles."**_

"Who said that?"

"_**The goddess of randomness."**_

"Oh. You. Yeah, you're welcome." Knuckles said and disappeared.

When Sonic got up, Tails quickly rushed over to him and helped him up. Then, the police officers, the SWAT team, some firemen, GUN agents and the mayor of Station Square appeared in front of Sonic and Tails.

"You two! You will pay for the damages by doing community service every weekend until the damages are repaired!" The mayor of Station Square said and left.

Then, the police officers took Sonic and Tails to the police department for the rest of the evening…

* * *

_**Ok, now that's a wrap. Sorry if this ain't a good chapter. More randomness soon!**_


	7. Hedgehogs Need A Lot Of Therapy

_**Ok, thanks for almost 20 reviews! To celebrate my awesome randomness, here is another chapter! **_

_**(Presses a button and the prison center blows up)**_

**Prisoners: We're free!**

_**GET BACK HERE! (Chases after the prisoners with The Crusher)**_

* * *

**Warning: Hedgehogs need a lot of therapy…**

Sonic was in house once again after the previous scrap of trouble he has gotten into.

"And it's all your fault!" Sonic yelled

"_**How rude. I am just an author."**_

"And you're terrible! How dare you blow up all of the chili dog stands?" Sonic said while falling to his knees and started to cry in fetal position

"Wait a minute! I don't do that!" Sonic recovered and yelled

"_**I can write it and you will do as I say!"**_

"Or else what?" Sonic asked and Tails walked down the stairs and yelled: "Falcon Punch!"

Tails charged at Sonic, but Sonic dodged and Tails crashed through the window.

"I'm okay!" He yelled

"_**MEDIC!" **_

Then, some paramedics took Tails to the hospital to diagnose on him. Then, out of the blue, Knuckles Falcon punched Sonic and made him fall unconscious.

"_**Thanks, Knuckles! You're the best!"**_

"Oh yeah? Then why did you make me sick for two days?"

"_**Randomness. Fudge!"**_

Knuckles started to burst out in laughter. Just then, Chip burst through the front door and asked: "Did someone say fudge? Where is it?"

"_**I don't know. I mean, all I just said is fudge and –"**_

"I WANT CHOCOLATE FUDGE!" Chip yelled and took out a shot gun. Then, he started to fire them through the whole living room. The gunshots broke the windows, lamps, blowing up the TV, and leaving holes in the walls and the couch.

Then, Chip stopped the rampage when he saw the Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme.

"COME TO PAPA!" Chip yelled and took the sundae and left the house.

"_**WAKE UP!"**_

Sonic got up and saw his house destroyed.

"What happened to my living room?" Sonic asked furious

"_**Total random party!"**_

"Why do you have to make my life so miserable?" Sonic asked falling to his knees and looking at the ground

"_**Aw, don't feel bad. Why don't you check your mail? I left you a present."**_

Sonic got up and checked his mail. Then, he nearly yelled furiously at what he got.

"YOU GOT ME A THERAPY TICKET?!" He asked

"_**Yup. You are so messed up."**_

"ME? I THINK YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD GO TO THERAPY WITH…" Sonic stopped yelling and looked at the letter.

When he saw it, he yelled again: "DR. PHIL AND OPRAH!"

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! NOW GO TO THE FRICKING THERAPY DEPARTMENT NOW, OR I'LL –"

"Hey Lucy! We have to clean our room!" Denise said

"Who's that?" Sonic asked

"_**The Mastermind behind me."**_

"AH-HA! So, the almighty author has a – OW!" Sonic was cut off when he saw a thunder arrow in his butt.

"What the hell?" Sonic asked

"_**Yeah, don't mess with me. Next time, it will be your head…"**_

Sonic gulped and dashed to the therapy department.

* * *

Once he made it to the therapy department, he made it to Dr. Phil's Office and entered as well.

"Well, Sonic the Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Dr. Phil said while walking towards Sonic.

"DR. PHIL? YOU SENT ME TO DR. PHIL? WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FACE HIM?!" Sonic yelled while looking up

"Now, now, Mr. Sonic. Sit down on this comfy chair." Dr. Phil said while he stood next to a comfy bed chair.

Sonic sighed and sat down on the bed-like chair. Then, another person walked in the office.

"Dr. Phil? Is that the patient we're supposed to treat? He's just a fellow animal that needs a home." The person said

"Ah, Oprah. Yes, this is Sonic the Hedgehog, the world-famous hero." Dr. Phil replied

"Very well. Welcome to my show, Mr. Sonic." Oprah said as she stood in the center of the room and Dr. Phil took a seat in a desk nearby.

"Show?" Sonic asked

"_**Yes, Sonic. This is the famous 'Oprah Winfrey' Show. I hope Oprah and Dr. Phil can help you with your problem."**_

"I DON'T HAVE A DAMN PROBLEM! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO –" Sonic was cut off by Oprah

"Mr. Sonic, who are you talking to?" She asked

"B-but, don't you hear a voice in the sky?" Sonic asked

"Mr. Sonic, I don't hear anything." Oprah replied calmly

"_**She's an expert Sonic. Let her do her job." **_

"There's the voice again. I swear, the author's speaking to me and torturing me!" Sonic implied

"Sonic, that's unreal. Do you have a imaginary world?" Dr. Phil asked

"No." Sonic answered

"_**Yeah, you do. It's about chili dogs and –"**_

"QUIET YOU!" Sonic yelled

"Sonic, let me remind you that Dr. Phil and I are here to help you." Oprah implied.

"_**Yeah, Sonic. They are here to help you."**_

"To get away from you?" Sonic asked

"_**You wish. They are here to help you from your constant problems."**_

"MY ONLY PROBLEM HERE IS YOU! STOP BEING DUMB!"

Then, a whack to the head by Amy knocked him unconscious.

After a while, Sonic woke up and sighed.

"…You may help me. I'll start explaining everything from the start." Sonic said as he started explaining everything from his childhood until now.

Hours have passed and Dr. Phil and Oprah couldn't muster up words but they recommended him to visit them at least twice a week. Sonic gave his thanks and on his way, he saw Shadow all dressed up pretty cool while a song by Justin Timberlake was playing that made all of Shadow's fangirls scream for him and chase him. After that, Sonic saw Silver in a graveyard grieving for Blaze's death and then, saw Shadow again, but grieving for Maria's death.

"Weirdos." Sonic thought and dashed back to his house…

_**

* * *

**_

Yay for more chapters! Finally done with this chapter. More randomness tomorrow!


	8. Never Disobey The Author Of The Story

_**I'll get straight to the chapter. FUDGE! (Blows up chocolate factory) YAY!**_

* * *

**Warning: Never disobey the author of the story**

Sonic was at his house once again, but today, he's just watching TV.

"Yo, author! Make this story more interesting. This is getting kind of old." Sonic said

"_**AMY! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"**_

Amy bursts through the front door and catches Sonic in a tight hug.

"Help me!" Sonic yelled while gasping for air

Then, a burger falls from the sky and squashes Sonic and Amy. Then, the two quickly got out and Sonic asked: "Amy, are you oka – Hey WAIT A MINUTE! I WOULD NEVER ASK THAT!"

"_**Wow, some kind of hero you are." **_

"I am the best hero there is and Amy thinks so. Don't you agree A –"

Then, Tails walked into the house and Amy glomps on him.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed and started to chase Tails.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, now that is rich!"**_

"You are a sick, twisted girl." Sonic said

"_**Pfft. I call it being random."**_

"Well, I call it another torture show!"

Then, out of nowhere, a piece of ham hit Sonic in the face.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Sonic said

"_**Now, DO THE MACARENA!"**_

"This is not your – OW! QUIT HITTING ME WITH HAM!" Sonic said as he got shot by more slices of ham. Sonic looked out the window and saw Marine with a scout troop.

"Everyone, get ready to fire more ham!" Marine said as some other raccoons stood next to her with slingshots and ham.

"AAAAHHH!" Sonic yelled and ran while he was slingshot with ham slices around the whole town.

* * *

_One good wild goose chase later…_

Sonic got back to his house and saw that his house was a mess and Amy dashed out of the house.

"Really? Do you really –" Sonic asked

"_**DO THE MACARENA!"**_

Just then, Sonic started doing the Macarena in his backyard and everyone is starting to watch him. Some watched, some laughed and some started taking videos.

"Hey! Make this stop!" Sonic yelled

"_**NO! NOW DO AS I SAY OR I'LL –"**_

"Lucy? Do you want a snack?" Denise's grandmother asked

"_**No, granny. I already ate some of your delicious dinner."**_

"Granny?" Sonic asked and started to laugh

"_**SILENCE!" **_

Then, a beam of lightning struck Sonic that knocked him out unconscious…

_**

* * *

**_

This is the most I have come up for today. More randomness tomorrow!


	9. Never Write While Having Headaches

_**I got a headache, so let's just get on with the chapter already. (Presses a button and blows up the toy factory)**_

* * *

**  
Warning: Never write while having headaches!**

Sonic was so bored in his house with nothing to do but watch TV.

"This is getting old! Come on! Make Eggman appear or something! I want to kick his ass!" Sonic complained

"_**SILENCE BLUE FOO – AAAHHH! MY FUCKING HEAD!"**_

"Hah ha! That means you can't write anything today that humiliates me!"

"_**NOT SO FAST! I HAVE A SUBSTITUTE!"**_

A fox's skeleton appears dressed as the Grim Reaper.

"AAHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sonic asked frightened and started to back away to the wall.

"_**Meet one of my friends, the Grim Reaper! HAHAHAHAHA – AAAHHH! FUCKIGN HELL! MY HEAD HURTS! Dude, just torture him for me. And thanks for making me an offer."**_

"No problem." The Grim Reaper said and fired a GLB at Sonic, knocking him out.

After a while, Sonic woke up tied next to my and three fangirls. Sonic screamed so loud that everyone had to come and beat him up. Another while later, Sonic woke up again and saw that his whole furniture has been stolen.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE'S MY FURNITURE?" Sonic asked really mad

"_**The Grim Reaper stole it and sold all of it on eBay."**_

"Can you at least untie me?"

"_**No."**_

"Why not?"

"_**SCENE CHANGE!"**_

_After some pleasure later…_

Sonic was all wiped out and exhausted.

"Will you let me go now?" Sonic asked quite exhausted

"_**No. Amy, pleasure Sonic some more…"**_

Amy does as she's told for the rest of the evening…

* * *

_**THE PAIN! Ok, now I'm done. And I made it to 30 reviews? You guys are awesome! Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to sleep until tomorrow. Night!**_


	10. The Not So Good Tenth Chapter

_**Hiya, people! I just got home and I have nothing, so enjoy the 10**__**th**__** chapter!**_

* * *

**Warning: The Best Piece Of Work Is The One That Is Worked On Properly**

Sonic was in his house today, getting the Christmas decorations ready along with Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream. Then, someone knocked on the door. Then, Sonic went to get it and opened it. He saw Shadow dressed as a big heart and he started to laugh like a maniac, but Shadow Falcon punched him in the jaw again and Sonic fell to the ground.

"_**Get up, blue idiot." **_

"Why did you do that?" Sonic asked

"_**Shadow, help him up and give him a big hug."**_

"You can't tell me what to do." Shadow answered while crossing his arms.

"_**Maria."**_

"What?"

"_**Maria."**_

"Maria!" Shadow exclaimed and quickly helped Sonic up and gave him a big hug.

"_**Punch him again. I don't like seeing you like that." **_

Shadow punched Sonic again and knocked him unconscious.

"_**Ok, just love him for this chapter. Friendship bond."**_

Shadow helped Sonic up again.

"Do you want hot chocolate?" Shadow asked

"Yes, with marshmallows." Sonic answered

Shadow quickly dashed to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

Then, Sonic and Amy got hit with arrows and Sonic quickly started to glomp on Amy.

"Sonic, get off!" Amy exclaimed and smashed him with her hammer. Sonic ended up tearing down the Christmas tree.

"Aw. Now we'll have to start all over again." Cream said

"It's okay Cream. Sonic will do it." Tails said. Sonic quickly got up and glomped on Tails and Cream.

"You bet! You kids have fun!" Sonic said and Tails and Cream headed outside to play in the snow.

Then, another knock on the door was heard and Knuckles opened the door. It was Silver, dressed in gangster clothes.

"Yo, dude. Where's the party at?" He asked

Sonic glomped on Silver and invited him to come in. Silver entered and sat on the couch. Then, Shadow came in with hot chocolates and handed everyone a cup. Then, another knock on the door was heard and Shadow got the door. This time, Blaze and Maria came in.

"No way. I thought you two were dead." Shadow said

"_**(Cough) Request (Cough) (Cough)"**_

Then, Knuckles turned on the radio and a party theme song was played and everyone started to dance…

* * *

_**Not my best piece of work so far. I would've worked on it more but not my best use of the ideas. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for nearly 35 reviews!**_


	11. Writing Randomness While Working Is Fun

_**Hey! I'm at work, so I'll just get on with today's chapter. (Presses a button and Starbucks Coffee blows up) **_

**Manager: My restaurant! Who did this!**

_**(Thoughts) I think I'm going to get fired today…**_

* * *

**Warning: Writing Randomness While Working Is Fun**

It was another day at Sonic's house and everyone woke up from the mad party they had the other night.

"Awesome party, dawg!" Silver said

"_**QUIET YOU!" **_

Then, a brick was directly thrown at Silver and he was knocked out.

"Who did this?!" Blaze asked while rushing next to Silver and helping him up

"_**Um, I did?"**_

"You!" Points a finger at the sky "Stop fooling around and show yourself so that I can burn you!"

Then, a rain cloud appeared on Blaze's head and she got away, but the cloud followed her and then, it started to rain on Blaze's head. Blaze just crossed her arms and sat down on the couch

"Wait, how did I get my furniture back?" Sonic asked

"_**The goddess of randomness fixed everything."**_

"Oh, then. Thanks."

"_**Yeah, I still don't like you."**_

Then, some men in white coats started to shoot the house. Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Amy stood by the front door.

"What the hell?" Sonic asked, but he was being put in a straightjacket. Tails and Amy started to run and punch some men in the white coats but they were put in straightjackets as well. Then, Shadow took out his emerald and yelled: "Chaos Control!"

But, nothing happened and he was being put in a straightjacket as well.

"What's going on?" Sonic yelled at the sky

"_**The usual."**_

Then, out of nowhere, Mephiles appeared dressed as a clown and he was juggling some furniture while riding a unicycle all the way past Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy and the men in the white coats, but then fell on a banana peel.

Sonic and the others just started to laugh, but the men still took Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Amy in straightjackets to a white car and drove off.

"…_**And this is going on YouTube."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, I'm done with this chapter. See you all tomorrow, if I don't get fired.


	12. Good Day For Shadow: Bad Day For Sonic

_**New chapter and a good day for me. In honor of my great day, I will throw this chapter! (Presses a button and the catering blows up) DARN IT! I WAS AIMING FOR AMY'S HOUSE! Oh, well…**_

* * *

**Warning: Good days for Shadow are bad days for Sonic**

Sonic was in the kitchen making a peanut butter and banana sandwich and started to eat it peacefully.

"Quite a good meal you're having, Faker." Shadow said appearing in a flash of light at Sonic's kitchen.

"Oh, it's you. Listen, I'm having lunch, so if you want to join me, that's fine." Sonic said with his mouth full.

"Very well then." Shadow said and sat down in the chair across from Sonic

"So, what brings you here?" Sonic asked while still talking with his mouth full

"No reason really..." Shadow simply answered

"Come on, there has to be a – Oh no. WHAT'S THE FRICKEN WARNING TODAY?" Sonic asked and quickly went to his script. He reads it and then yelled: "YOU HAD NOTHING BETTER TO DO TODAY, HAVEN'T YOU?"

"_**Why blame me Sonic?"**_

"Because you're up to no good!"

"_**Well, you're right."**_

"I AM RIGHT! AND I KNEW IT! NOW, WHAT'S THE RE –" Sonic was cut off when Shadow stood up and Falcon punched Sonic in the jaw. Then he searched through the kitchen cabinets only to find a rubber chicken.

"What the hell?" Shadow asked

"_**It was on the budget. Now do as you're told!"**_

Shadow smiled evilly and started beating Sonic up with a rubber chicken.

"Why? Why did you have to make me suffer this humiliating fate?!" Sonic asked while crying

"_**Because I don't like you. That and that I wanted to write it. Keep going Shadow! I want to see him die! Or at least have a bloody nose or something."**_

Shadow continued to beat Sonic with the rubber chicken until the rubber chicken broke. Shadow looked at his work and Sonic was bruised in the face with a bloody nose and a black eye. Then, some paramedics came and took Sonic to a emergency room to treat him.

* * *

_**HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, this is what I did today in my final exam of my acting class! It got an "A" and an award for good comedy! I even have the trophy, LOL! Anyways, thank you for reading today's randomness! More randomness coming tomorrow!**_


	13. Never let Sonic have an energy drink

_**Ok, I haven't had time today, so enjoy this random short chapter. (Presses a button and a apartment blows up, leaving a fire)**_

Fireman: Let's roll.

_**Later! (Dashes out of the city)**_

* * *

**Warning: Never let Sonic have an energy drink**

Sonic arrived at his house and got to the kitchen. He opened the kitchen fridge and looked around. There were some eggs, an expired milk carton, some bread, butter, ham, etc. After looking for a while, he closed the fridge and just exited his house.

He just ran through the city until he found a seven-eleven and went inside. Then, he was looking around and found a 5-hour energy drink.

"Hey Sonic." The store clerk said

"Um, hey. Say, can you tell me what these things are?" Sonic asked

"Sure. That's a 5-hour energy drink. It gives you energy for 5 hours, leaving you more focused and alert." The store clerk answered

"Can I buy one?" Sonic asked

"Yes." The store clerk said and gave him the 5 hour energy drink. Sonic drank it and felt hyper once again. He looked at the watch and it read 11:30a.m.

"Whoa I'm late!" Sonic said, left five dollars on the table and dashed out of the store. On his way, he grabbed Amy and quickly threw her to a sewer and dumped some garbage on Amy. Then, he takes a shotgun and fires straight at the garbage pile. Then, he just laughs like a maniac and heads to therapy.

At the office, Dr. Phil and Oprah were waiting patiently for Sonic in the office.

"I hope he arrives just fine." Dr. Phil said.

Just then, Sonic came in bursting through the front door and shot Oprah and Dr. Phil like a maniac. After that, he quickly stops and yelled: "Hey wait a minute! I'm not crazy!" Then, he sees a dead Oprah and the injured Dr. Phil, who got shot in the leg.

"Well, Mr. Sonic. It looks like you have a bigger than we thought." Dr. Phil said

"I don't have a problem! The author made the script!" Sonic yelled

"_**How rude. I didn't perform it."**_

"BUT YOU WROTE IT!"

"That's it Mr. Sonic. We'll take you every day for at least an hour." Dr. Phil said as he and Oprah were taken in stretchers by the ambulance.

_**

* * *

**_

HAHAHAHAHA! Poor Sonic…

_**Anyway, more randomness tomorrow!**_


	14. Never wrestle a reptile

_**Hey O! I'll throw another short chapter today! Hope you all enjoy! (Blows up the sewer)**_

* * *

**Warning: Never wrestle a reptile when you're exhausted**

Sonic finished his therapy session with Dr. Phil once again and he heard a cry for help. Sonic ignored it and continued walking but the yell got louder.

"_**HELP THE INNOCENT PERSON!"**_

"I'm tired. Let me just head home, take a nap and come back in like three hours." Sonic said and continued walking.

"_**OH NO YOU DON'T!"**_

Then, in an instant, Sonic is in the sewer and saw Amy and Vector, but something was different about him.

"Um, Vector? You know you don't want to –" Sonic said but Vector quickly charged at Sonic and Sonic dodged and jumped on his back and started to wrestle him.

After a while, he just got off Vector.

"Easy as pie." Sonic said

"My hero!" Amy said and glomped on him. Sonic quickly broke free from her grip and Vector quickly charged at Sonic again.

"Sonic!" Amy said and took out her hammer, but Vector bit the hammer out of Amy's hands and he threw the remains into the water.

"Amy! Get out of here!" Sonic said as he got on Vector's back and tried to wrestle him.

"Not without you!" Amy said

"_**Just get out there, you idiot!"**_

"Hey!" Amy said quite offended but did as she was told.

Then, Sonic continued to wrestle Vector, but Vector quickly beat him to a pulp since Sonic's energy level dropped. After Sonic was knocked out, Vector just left and Sonic was unconscious on the sewer.

* * *

_**Ok, I'm still working my friends. I apologize if this chapter wasted your time. And thanks for reading! More randomness tomorrow!**_


	15. A Chapter that makes no sense at all

_**I've been pretty busy my friends so here's a chapter you might either enjoy or ignore. (Blows up the coliseum)  
**_**  
**

* * *

**Warning: A Chapter that makes no sense can still be funny**

Sonic finally woke up from his unconsciousness and saw that he was still in the sewer. He quickly got the chance to get out of the sewer, but the problem was, where was the closest exit to his house?

"Why do you ask that?" Sonic asked

"_**Just for dramatic effect."**_

"You are weird."

"_**I'm a goddess of randomness. Nothing makes sense here."**_

Then, a wave of dirty water came and Sonic ran for it, but the water current dragged him all the way through the sewer and exited in a geyser and all Sonic could see was the Great Wall of China.

"What the hell? This doesn't make any sense!" Sonic yelled

"_**It does for me!"**_

"Oh, you hush up."

Then, the geyser turned off and Sonic landed to the ground with a thud.

"Why did you do that?" Sonic asked but some mean workers there were ready to beat him up with metal bars. Then, they all beat up Sonic for a good while.

"_**And I will watch this while eating popcorn!"**_

Two hours have past and Sonic finally got out of that scrap, but with a lot of bruises and a black eye.

"You just love to see me suffer, don't you?" Sonic asked

"_**Yes. Yes and yes. By the way, you have an appointment with the psychiatrist in 5 minutes."**_

"Yeah, I'm not going." Sonic said, but he started to run towards the therapy department. He ran over 25 locks, 5 fruit stands, and three cop cars chasing him. Sonic nearly made it there, but then, he accidentally kicked an acorn while running. The squirrel got angry and bit his nuts.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sonic yelled in pain and the squirrel continued to do its job. Then, the cop cars stopped and the police came out.

"Should we shoot him?" One cop asked

"Yes. Fire!" The sergeant said and a few cops shot Sonic. He dodged and dodged and the squirrel was still doing its job.

Just then, Eggman was walking down the street with stolen remotes and mechanical parts along with Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun.

"_**Oh, no they didn't."**_

Suddenly, a big wheel of cheese of doom chased the four through the whole street. However, they were not quick enough to dodge and they got flattened instead. A few moments later, some paramedics took the four away.

Back with Sonic, the squirrel just kept biting and the cops took this as if he has gone berserk and shot a tranquilizer at Sonic and he fell to the ground unconscious. The squirrel found his acorn and left with the acorn. Then, the squirrel just blew a raspberry at Sonic and kept running away.

After another good while, Sonic woke up and saw that he was in a therapy room.

"Good afternoon, Sonic. How are you feeling?" Dr. Phil asked

"Badly hurt." Sonic replied

"Really? Wish to tell me about it?" Dr. Phil asked

Sonic just nodded and explained everything that has happened.

"Oh, dear. Again with blaming a person that you and I have never seen before. Sonic, you really need to take these pills at least every two hours." Dr. Phil said and started writing everything he just heard on Sonic's record.

"But I'm not crazy! Everything that happened to me doesn't happen to anyone!" Sonic said

"Here." Dr Phil said and gave him the pills.

"_**Ooh. Sonic's a psycho, Sonic's a psycho."**_

"Oh, you hush up." Sonic said and dashed out of the therapy department and back to his house…

_**

* * *

**_

I will say thanks to 75 reviews! Anyways, now that I'm not too busy anymore, I will make up for two chapter losses. Expect two updates in a row for the past two days.

Sonic: No!

_**Yes! We want to see you tortured!**_

Sonic: Anymore of your craziness and I will die!

_**Oh good. I don't care. Anyways, people! Hope you enjoy this!**_


	16. Never dive in a pool of honey

_**More randomness today! Enjoy this next chapter (Blows up a car)**_

* * *

**Warning: Never dive in a pool of honey**

Sonic came back from yet another therapy session he had.

"You just like writing that, don't you?" Sonic asked

**_"Yes. Yes I do. Now CONTINUE TO DO AS I SAY!"_**

"But you haven't told me to –"

**_"Ah dut, dut, dut. Don't interrupt me. Now where was I? Ah yes…"_**

Sonic was heading to the kitchen and eat some Honey Nut Cheerios, but found Cheerios instead.

"WHERE ARE MY HONEY Nut – Wait a minute, since when do I own that cereal?" Sonic yelled

**_"HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, you never ate those. I just said you do. Anyways, DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"_**

"You said I own 'Honey Nut Cheerios' I only have Cheerios." Sonic said

**_"Yeah, about that. I ate them all by accident, so just find the honey and pour it."_**

Sonic went to the cabinet and found no honey.

"Great, there's no honey." Sonic said as he sat down

**_"Yeah, I kind of used it all on pancakes, waffles and my cereals."_**

"WHAT IS YOUR PRROBLEM WITH YOU AND SUGARY TREATS?!"

**_"How dare you? At least I don't have to go to therapy every day."_**

"You appointed that!"

**_"GET THE DAMN HONEY!"_**

Then, Shadow appeared with a shotgun and tried to shoot Sonic until he ran out the door and into the forest.

"Can I go now?" Shadow asked

**_"Yes."_**

Shadow left the house while some fangirls were next to him and a back ground of a Justin Timberlake song played.

Back with Sonic, he finally found a pool of honey in the forest. Sonic was about to reach for the honey in a shallow area with his jar, but saw some bees and Charmy dressed as the king of the bees. They chased Sonic, but Sonic tripped and fell into the pool of honey. Then, he got some honey in a jar and properly sealed it.

Then, he got out of the honey pool, but Charmy and the bees were waiting for him and they used their stingers to attack Sonic…

* * *

_**That's it for today. More randomness tomorrow! **_


	17. Never Enter Surveys Without Warning

_**Hello! More randomness today! Not much to say! (Blows up Sonic's house)**_

Sonic: WHAT THE HELL?!

_**It was meant to happen…**_

Sonic: WHY –

_**SHUT UP!**_

* * *

**Warning: Never enter surveys without warning**

Sonic's house was now blown up –

"Thanks to you!" He yelled

"_**LET ME CONTINUE!" **_

"Ok…" Sonic said quite terrified

As recalled earlier, Sonic's house was blown up and he started looking for a place to stay. He tried Shadow's house only to get Falcon punched by him.

"You just had to write that, didn't you?" Sonic asked

"_**Yup."**_

Sonic quickly got up and started walking down the street for a couple of hours and then, he finally reached Tails' Workshop. He knocked on Tails' door and Tails opened it.

"Hey Tails? Can I stay here for like a few days, weeks, maybe months?" Sonic asked

"Sure, but what happen –" Tails was cut off by Sonic, who responded:

"The author blew it up."

"Oh…" Tails said and he let Sonic come to the house. Sonic sat down in a chair and Tails got his mail. But he handed one of the mail that came to Sonic.

"Why give me this mail?" Sonic asked

"It's for you." Tails simply answered

Sonic opened it and got excited

"Tails! I won a free trip!" Sonic said in excitement and dashed out the door

"Sonic wait!" Tails said and checked the mail that he got.

"Hm. He won this cruise and he entered his e-mail address?" Tails thought to himself

"_**Yes, yes he did."**_

"Who said that?" Tails asked looking around

"_**Me? Yeah, and I kind of did that."**_

"Oh no, I have to –"

"_**Too late…"**_

Tails reached the harbor and saw Sonic yelling out for him to get out of the cruise, but unfortunately, nobody allowed him to do so.

"WHY? WHY DID I HAVE TO SUFFER THIS FATE?!" Sonic yelled as the boat started sailing away…

* * *

_**HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, this is so much for me. (Smiles evilly) MORE RAND**__**OMNESS TOMORROW!**_


	18. The Best Christmas Is Celebrated At Home

_**Merry Christmas everyone! I haven't updated this in a week. Well, blame punishment. I got grounded for something I didn't do until today but enough about me. So, here I throw a Christmas chapter for you! (Blows up the Titanic)**_

_**Person #1: We're dying the wrong way!**_

* * *

**Warning: The Best Christmas is celebrated at home…**

_**Cruise mayhem (Day 1)**_

_**  
**_Today, Sonic the Hedgehog is in the cruise trying to find a way to escape. So far, no luck. He tried using his speed to jump off the ship but that got him literally under the sea.

(Little Mermaid's song started to play in the background)

"Who is playing that?" Sonic asked while on a lifesaver.

"_**I don't even know. I just said under the sea and –"**_

(The music was now louder)

"_**Give me a minute." **_

Then, a smash of a radio and a DJ was heard and Sonic quickly rushed to the disco and saw the dead DJ and the smashed radio along with the DJ booth.

"What the hell?" Sonic asked

"_**Yeah, he was annoying me."**_

"You can't go ahead and kill –" Sonic was cut off when he saw an employee of the ship very frightened and ran off somewhere. Then, before Sonic could react, the room was in lockdown and the manager of the cruise came to the room Sonic was locked in.

"There sir. That's the psycho hedgehog that killed our DJ for no reason." The employee said

"That's it. You've been aboard for a day and you cause us trouble. You will be under room lockdown for the rest of the week." The manager said and a few security guards took Sonic and dragged him to his room.

"And stay there until dinner time!" The manager yelled as he left along with the security guards.

"_**Aw, don't feel bad Sonic. Anyways, I left you a little something."**_

Sonic turned his sight to a huge box in the room.

"_**Merry Christmas Sonic."**_

"Thanks. You know, I take it back. You're a good person." Sonic said as he stepped forward to the box.

"_**Thank you."**_

"So, what's in the box?" Sonic asked and just when he opened it, Amy pounced on him while holding a mistletoe under him.

"Oh, we're gonna have some fun, Sonikku." Amy said as she started to kiss him.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!!" Sonic yelled as he was struggling to escape…

_**

* * *

**_

**_As I said earlier, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!_ ^.^**

**~Lucy the Hedgehog**


	19. Never skydive in a cruise

_**I'm finally out of my writer's block! In honor of over a 100 reviews, I give you the next chapter! (Pulls TNT and blows up Sonic's room)**_

Sonic: What the hell?

_**Shut up! Enjoy this next chapter!**_

**

* * *

**

**Warning: Never skydive in a cruise**

**_Cruise Mayhem (Day 2)_**

Sonic got out of his room due to his good behavior and looked around the Sky Deck.

"Really? You make me look around? You must have nothing going on." Sonic said

"_**Silence, blue fool! Or do you want me to bring the therapy to you?"**_

"I'm good with looking around."

"_**Good. Ooh, skydiving!"**_

"What are you talking about?"

"_**Try it, blue fool. You never know what could happen."**_

"Why do you –?" Sonic was cut off when he got zapped by a thunder spear

"Okay, okay. Geez…" Sonic said and headed to the skydiving area, located in a bridge around the Sky Deck.

"This is pretty cool." Sonic said as he looked around

"_**I know. It's like being a chicken."**_

"…A chicken would die if it tries this and a person is called a chicken if they scream like sissies while the person falls."

"_**Um, like you when you scream every time you see or hear Amy."**_

"That is out of the question! I –"

Then, a random guy pushes Sonic out of the cruise and is skydiving without a parachute on. Then, he starts screaming like a sissy and nearly gets eaten by a shark.

_Later at the cruise hospital…_

"_**Aw, don't feel bad Sonic. At least you're off this boat sometime soon."**_

"Really? Back home?" Sonic asked

"_**Hahaha! You wish! But you get to explore new land."**_

"Heh. This will be fun. Where do I get off?"

"_**Some place that sells great chicken. And you will be the greatest addition."**_

"Wait, YOU'RE TAKING ME TO KENTUCKY?!"

"_**Well, yeah. But you get to go to a second place."**_

"Where?"

"_**Just wait and see…"**_

* * *

_**Done with this chapter folks! Thanks for the reviews! You all rock! Next chapter coming soon…**_


	20. Never eat fried chicken in a farm

_**It feels great to be back! But not that great… I won't update this more often –**_

Sonic: Ha! (Gets zapped in the butt)

_**But I still bring more! Twentieth chapter, please be exciting!**_

* * *

**Warning: Never eat fried chicken in a farm…**

_**Cruise Mayhem (Day 3)**_

It was around four in the morning in the cruise and Sonic was sleeping peacefully…

"…_**Until now…"**_

Then, some trumpets played in Sonic's room and he woke up screaming and falling off the bed.

"_**Good morning, blue fool…"**_

"Is this your way of waking yourself up?" Sonic asked

"_**Hahaha! No. I need you to get up."**_

Sonic got annoyed and went off to bed again with the pillow covering his head.

"_**That gets annoying…"**_

"Well, you waking me up at this time isn't helpful!" Sonic said and went off to bed…

"_**You know what? You're right. Go to sleep."**_

Sonic instantly falls asleep again…

* * *

_Eight hours later…_

Sonic woke up, but saw that he wasn't on his bed.

"What the – what did you do?" Sonic asked yelling at the sky

"_**I wanted you to take a look of this place yourself…"**_

Sonic looked around and saw the Kentucky Fried Chicken restaurant in front of him.

"YOU SENT ME TO KENTUCKY?!" Sonic yelled again

"_**Yeah, but I also want you to look behind you…"**_

Sonic just looked back and saw a farm nearby.

"Where the hell am I?!" Sonic asked

"_**Kentucky. Both the restaurant and the state..."**_

"You're crazy…"

"_**But the ship is still in the harbor..."**_

Sonic looked around and saw the harbor right in front of KFC.

"You love torturing me, don't you?" Sonic asked

"_**Yes... Yes and yes…"**_

Then, a bowl of Kentucky Fried chicken fell from the sky and by luck, Sonic caught it.

"Phew… Well, I'm going to look around the farm…" Sonic said and started eating some fried chicken as he entered the farm. The farm was quite clean and organized. Even the animals were in their respective beds, but as Sonic looked around with the bowl of fried chicken in his hand and eating some as well, some chickens and roosters started to chase him…

"What the hell?!" Sonic said and started to run with the bowl still in his hands.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!! This is so fun to watch…"**_

"You! Why the hell did you -?" Sonic was cut off when he fell into a pile of mud and haystacks. The chickens and roosters saw him and started pecking him everywhere…

_

* * *

_

Back at the cruise hospital…

Sonic was back at the hospital bed, but he was bruised everywhere…

"_**HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Sonic, I wish you didn't have to suffer so bad..."**_

"You are such a hypocrite…" Sonic muttered

"_**Hey, this isn't over yet…"**_

* * *

_**Another day, another chance of randomness…**_

_**Well, more randomness coming soon…**_


	21. Limbo Party

_**Hey y'all! Next chappie's here. I had writer's block on this fic, so don't expect quick updates. I still have to work on my other fics. Anyways, here's the new chapter. (Pulls out a TNT stick and blows up Sonic)**_

Sonic: HEY!

_**I RAN OUT OF THINGS TO BLOW UP, OKAY?!

* * *

**_

**Warning: Limbo Parties are for young people! XD**

_**Cruise Mayhem (Day 4)**_

It was a good day in the cruise and Sonic was out of bed.

"Ah, finally I get to relax." Sonic said as he sat down in a chair.

"_**Not really."**_

"Wha – you again?!" Sonic yelled at the sky

"_**Yes, hedgehog. I'm back from a LONG session, so don't think I'll go easy on you."**_

Sonic gulped as the voice in the sky starts an evil laugh that causes a storm. Sonic was in pure shock.

"Are you crazy?! You want to kill me along with the passengers?!" Sonic asked quite enraged, yet terrified

"_**Hm. Maybe." **_

The storm clears up

"_**But I am back, so… LIMBO PARTY!"**_

"What?!" Sonic asked, but a few employees and staff directors we're having a limbo contest and dragged Sonic into it.

"_**How low can you go? Let's find out and see!"**_

Sonic simply went under the limbo pole and the employees cheered.

"_**Very nice, hedgehog but let's see how much lower can you go? LOWER THE LIMBO POLE!"**_

The employees lowered the limbo pole and this time, it was shorter than Sonic.

"I can't walk under that!" Sonic said

"_**Just go, stretch as you go down, and there."**_

"Are you kid –"

"_**GO!"**_

Sonic looked at the limbo pole. It was lower than him, but he went under it, while dancing. The employees cheered and yet lowered the limbo pole some more.

"How low can you go? How long can you go?" The employees sang and waited for Sonic to go lower. Sonic once again made an attempt to go lower, but breaks his back while doing so.

"Agh, my back!" Sonic yelled

A few employees quickly helped Sonic up and took him to the cruise hospital… again…

_A couple of minutes later..._

"_**Okay, now you're just getting old! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"**_

"Oh, you just had to go with a limbo party, didn't you?" Sonic asked

"_**It was quite fun, until you broke your back… Oh well… Rest up, blue faker. You're going to need it…"**_

"What do you have in mind?"

"_**Oh, nothing. Not yet anyway…"**_

Sonic just rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed, instantly falling asleep…

* * *

_**My comebacks are getting a bit… annoying. Hehe, anyway, more randomness coming soon!**_

_**~Lucy the Hedgehog**_


	22. Always give Amy what she wants

_**Back again!**_

Sonic: Aw. And I thought you were going to end this.

_**Are you kidding me?! I won't stop! No, not yet. Anyway, here's the next chapter!  


* * *

**_

**Warning: Always give Amy what she wants**

_**Cruise Mayhem (Day 5)  
**_

Sonic was in the hospital bed, getting some rest because of his… (well, you know if you read, that's all I'm going to say)

"BROKEN BACK! YOU MADE ME GO TO A LIMBO CONTEST AND MADE MY BACK BREAK!" Sonic yelled

"_**Don't push my buttons, blue mortal!"**_

"Hey! You're a mortal too!"

"_**Not in this place, low life form!"**_

Then, a snap of a finger was heard and Amy was standing in the front doorway and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic!" She exclaimed and glomped him, but Sonic groaned in pain

"Amy, get off! My back hurts!" Sonic winced in pain

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sonic! I'll make it better!" Amy said and started to massage his back, but it wasn't any better since Amy had sharp, pointy nails that started to dig through the blue blur's skin.

"Hey, OW! That hurts. OW! Stop hurting me! AAAHHH!!" Sonic screamed in pain

"How can you say that?! I'm just massaging your back with soft, and cute – AAAAAHHHH!!!" Amy was saying as she stopped massing Sonic's back and looking at her hands.

"WHO COULD'VE DONE THIS TO ME?!" Amy asked quite enraged

"_**It was all him." **_

"Who said that?"

"_**Um, me? The author of this story? I thought we went through this – oh never mind."**_

"Oh." Amy said then turned to Sonic in a rage with her hammer out.

"Sonic! You better fix this or else!" She yelled

"Or else what?" Sonic replied

Amy got her hammer ready and started to beat the crap out of Sonic.

_Later…_

Sonic was finally finished giving Amy the manicure he was requested to do –

"AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! DAMN AUTHOR OF THIS FI –" Sonic's yell was cut off once he got smacked by Amy.

"STOP YELLING AND GET TO THE PEDICURE!" She yelled and took off her boots to reveal her feet.

"OH THE HORROR –"

"GET TO IT!!" Amy yelled again

"Okay, okay…" Sonic said and started to mutter while giving Amy her pedicure…

_**

* * *

Well, I had nothing else in mind. Yet, it's still random! HAHA!**_

Sonic: Oh, shut – (Gets blown away)

_**Oh, and Storm336 I will grant your request by the 24th chapter. Anyway, more randomness coming soon!**_


	23. The evil author has her ways

_**Hey all! I've been SO BUSY, but summer time's here! And now I bring this next chapter!**_

Sonic: Won't you even quit this fic?

_**I'll quit whenever I want! In this case, not now! So… onto the chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Warning: The evil author has her ways…**

_**Cruise Mayhem (Day 6)**_

Sonic was running around the ship since he was bored out of his mind. And only two days are left so he better do something, for God's sake.

"So the random writer ran out of ideas? Some writer you turned out to be." Sonic said as he started to laugh.

"_**SILENCE!"**_

Then all of a sudden, a storm took place and the whole ship started to stir, followed by an evil laugh on the background.

"You are a crazy woman!" Sonic yelled

"_**I'll take that as a compliment."**_

"It wasn't a compliment!"

"_**You know, you don't have to explain it to me. I know what you mean."**_

"No, you don't."

"_**YES I DO! GOSH!"**_

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, what's with the attitude?"

"_**Don't ask! I just feel evil is all..." **_

"Oh, really?

"_**Really."**_

Sonic just stayed silent and continued walking around the ship. After a while of walking, Sonic saw a chili dog buffet on the ship.

"Mmm… chili dogs…" He thought

Sonic quickly shook his thought off and dashed full speed towards the chili dog buffet but was held back by a guard.

"H-hey! What's the big idea?" Sonic asked

"_**Time for your treatment…"**_

"What treatment?"

Before Sonic could protest, he was taken back to his hospital room.

"Wait! WAIT! I'm fine already! I can walk! My back's fine! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sonic yelled

"_**Well, you aren't responding to your treatment anymore, so I got you another one."**_

"Which is?"

Then a light blue hedgehog with purple quills on her front, which had turquoise green eyes and was wearing a dark cloak with the hood off walked towards him. (I think you all know who it is)

"A good old fashioned shocking. 10,000 volts." She said as she was holding two electric eels with rubber gloves.

"WHAT? ARE YOU – who the heck are you?"

"_**I'm the author."**_

"THEN YOU ARE CRAZY! KILLING FROM YOUR OWN KIND IS –"

"_**Yeah, yeah, cannibalism blah, blah, whatever. NURSE!"**_

Then, two nurses came in and strapped Sonic in a metallic bed.

"W-WAIT! AREN'T YOU GOING TO SPARE MY LIFE! I mean, we ARE hedgehogs after all –"

"TAKE YOUR COMMENTS SOMEWHERE ELSE, YOU SICK TWISTED FREAK! Now, time for the operation…" The eels started producing electricity and she started to smile evilly. Then, she placed the electric eels on Sonic's chest.

"_**CLEAR!"**_

The eels started shocking him and the nurses watched as the hedgehog started to laugh maniacally…

After a few hours, the blue faker –

"HEDGEHOG!" Sonic shouted, but ended up punched in the jaw

"…_**by me." **_

The light blue hedgehog appears in the room again…

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sonic yelled

"Hm. No reason. I just simply don't like you is all. Start packing, blue prisoner. You only have a day left in this cruise…"The hedgehog said as she slowly disappeared in a fog...

_**

* * *

Well, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all know who tortured Sonic... (Smiles evilly)**_

Sonic: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO – (Gets smacked)

_**Whoever guesses correctly who tortured Sonic... well that is a surprise (Smiles evilly while looking at Sonic)**_

Sonic: No, NO! PLEASE DON'T GUESS CORRECTLY! I BEG Y– (Mouth gets covered and screams a muffled scream)

_**So, no more comments from me except… more randomness coming soon!**_

_~Lucy the Hedgehog_


	24. Never buy chocolate from rabbits

_**Hello everyone! Wow, I really took a long break here. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Warning: Never buy chocolate from rabbits**

_**(Cruise Mayhem: Day 6)**_

After the incident of the other day that happened to Sonic…

"Yeah, and you're the only one to blame." Sonic said as he continued walking around but got hit by a golf ball some kid accidentally hit while trying to get the ball in the hole.

"_**Don't sass me, hedgehog."**_

Anyway, after the incident of the other day, Sonic started walking to the buffet, where they were having an all you can eat chili dog buffet…. again.

"I hope I get to eat chili dogs this time." Sonic thought as he dashed to a table where there were a lot of chili dogs in display. He looked at every chili dog in the table and some that were getting cooked.

"_**This is a gift to you."**_

"Sweet! Wait a minute. What's the catch?" Sonic asked while looking at the sky

"_**Because of what happened last time. Anyway, enjoy."**_

Sonic just looked at all the chili dogs and started eating with joy. He ate them all one by one, until Chip flew towards him and waited for him to finish the chili dogs. As soon as Sonic finished, he saw Chip next to him.

"Hey Chip. Long time no see." Sonic greeted

"Hey Sonic. What are you doing here?" Chip said

"Well, I'm mainly here because of a free cruise thing I won." He said

"Sounds good. Want some chocolate?"

"No thanks. Thanks for the offer though."

Sonic started walking again, but Chip stopped in front of him.

"Please?" He asked again

"I said no thank you." Sonic said and walked again. Chip flew behind him.

"But… what if I had a girl scout next to me?"

"Chip, I know you don't have -"

He was cut off by a girl scout's high pitched voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"Excuse me, good sir, but do you want some chocolate?" She said in a high pitched voice.

"I would love to, really but I have no – Cream?" Sonic said recognizing the "girl scout's" voice.

"Mr. Sonic? What are you doing here?" Cream asked

"It's a long story… Anyway, why are you selling chocolate?" He asked

"Well, I need to raise some money to help with my Mom's rent."

"I thought your Mom stopped paying rent because she doesn't have any debts."

"Well, yeah, but we kind of moved in with Vector. Apparently, he has a lot of debts my Mom didn't know of."

"Oh. Well, they never got paid much anyway since they mostly spend time in their office."

"Yep. Anyway, would you like to buy some chocolate?" She asked again.

"I'm broke." Sonic answered.

"Psst. Sonic." Chip whispered. Sonic turned around to see him.

"Yeah?" He asked

"I can buy the chocolates for you." He whispered to Sonic and took out a small wallet.

"_This oughta be good."_ Sonic thought.

"How much for the box of chocolates?" Chip asked, pulling out a small wallet.

"Ten rings each." Cream answered

"Okay. I'll take all the chocolates you have."

"Okay. That will be ten thousand rings."

"Alright."

Then, Chip started to dig further into his wallet and managed to pull out ten thousand rings.

"Will this cover it?" Chip asked

"Yes. Your chocolates will be sent to your room immediately, Mr. Sonic." Cream answered

"Thanks." Sonic said _"This is so messed up…"_ He thought.

"No, thank you, Mr. Sonic." Cream said as she walked out of the deck. After Cream left, Sonic headed to the chili dog buffet again and had seconds until he was completely satisfied…

After getting his fill on chili dogs, Sonic headed back to his room to find around one thousand chocolate bars in his room, all piled up in a corner.

"_Oh great. Now what am I going to do with all this chocolate?"_ He thought and laid down on the bed to think…

* * *

**Another chapter done. Please, R&R! ^-^**


	25. Never buy a thousand chocolate bars

_**Hello people so I am almost finally back! :D**_

_**Sonic: Noooooo!**_

_**YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! XDDDD I am finished with most of my classes this semester but this means more tests, more assignments and well, Thanksgiving is around the corner! So.. wait! Sonic! Make it rain confetti's! This is the 25**__**th**__** chapter!**_

_**Sonic: (Makes it rain confetti's) Great. Can I go now?**_

_**Idk! Anyways peoples, enjoy this chapter!**_

_Italics: Thoughts

* * *

_

**Warning: Never buy a thousand chocolate bars**

_**(Cruise Mayhem: Day 7)**_

Twas the last day of the cruise as it was heading back towards Station Square, but unfortunately, the whole trip was a full day on water. Everyone was out in the deck either playing limbo, playing Bingo, being in the pool and hot tubs or just plain small talk with delicious treats. Unfortunately, Sonic was in his room, trying to figure out how to get rid of all the chocolate.

"Hm… maybe I can throw them out of the ocean…" Sonic thought but then started to get into deep thought…

_Sonic was out in the deck with the bags of chocolate and started throwing them out. While he was doing that, some guards came running to him._

_"Hey you! Stop throwing the chocolate to the ocean!" One guard said as he chased Sonic. However, he outran the guards, but slipped on the wet floor and five guards pounced on him._

_"You are under arrest for littering!" The first guard pinning him said as he placed some handcuffs on Sonic's hands and feet_

_"Wait! It was an honest mistake! I got a lot of chocolate so how was I supposed to get rid of it if nobody wanted it?" Sonic said and this was echoed while he was thinking…_

"…No. That could get me in trouble." Sonic answered as he laid down to think again.

"Maybe selling it?" He asked himself in his thoughts

_Sonic started to put up a table and stacked the chocolates as fast as he could. Then he took out a box and puts on a red jacket with black sunglasses, and he takes out a bullhorn. Finally, he proudly stands up in the table._

_"Chocolate bars for sale! Only one dollar and you get a free picture with me and also a -" But that was all it took before some Sonic fangirls tackled Sonic and also took some chocolate as well, but they still left him the money, although he was very sore afterwards…_

Sonic got up from the bed shaking his head.

"Now that wouldn't work. It would be pretty stupid…" He thought out loud.

"What would be pretty stupid?" Chip asked as he came in.

"Oh hi Chip. Well, getting rid of all this chocolate." Sonic answered

"_**I have an idea."**_

"You're… kidding, right?"

"_**Why would I? All I was going to suggest is that you eat it all."**_

"I can't eat a thousand chocolate bars!"

"_**Give them to Chip." **_

"Okay, that is so –"

"CHOCOLATE!" Chip yelled and charged at the chocolate bars, devouring them. Sonic had a surprised face.

"…Wow…" Sonic said quite surprised

"_**I know… O_O"**_

"That was some good chocolate!" Chip said while rubbing his belly.

"And he hasn't gained pounds… O_O" Sonic said in disbelieve.

"_**I know…"**_

Suddenly, Chip let out a pretty loud burp and started growing in size.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT CHOCOLATE?" Sonic asked as he ran out of the room since he didn't want to be squashed. Then, the ship started sinking due to Chip's weight.

"Attention everyone! The ship is sinking! Take the safety boats! Repeat! Take the safety boats!" The captain said while holding a bullhorn.

"IT'S LIKE TITANIC ALL OVER AGAIN!" One person yelled.

Meanwhile, Sonic was still running for his dear life

"Can't you do something to stop this!" Sonic yelled at the sky

"_**Na. I'm reading a book titled 'How to make Chip lose pounds.' It's a really good book."**_

"You made that up!"

"_**SHUT UP AND TAKE AN EMERGENCY BOAT! IT"WILL TAKE YOU BACK TO STATION SQUARE!"**_

Sonic quickly looked around and saw an emergency boat, but not just any boat. It was the captain's emergency board. The captain was about to get aboard but Sonic beat him to it.

"Sorry captain. See ya!" Sonic said and pressed the turbo button, which made the ship speed up towards the harbor in Station Square…

* * *

_**And now I'm done with this fic for the moment. There's a poll discussion in my profile so vote for the sake of Sonic and his fic. Thank you and R&R!**_

_**~Lucy the Hedgehog**_


	26. Here's season 2!

_**Hello! So, here's an introduction to Season number two of Sonic's Fic Of Randomness! Let's hope it gets more funny and random and there'll be more… **_

_**(Takes out a card and reads it) **__**And there'll be more candy, hopefully more humor and randomness. **_

_**(Throws the card away) **__**And I hope for torture. Anyway, enjoy the second season! **_

_**(Pulls out a bomb and throws it at a TV screen and it blows up) **_…_**Someone remind me to never do that again…**_

* * *

**Warning: Never throw a last-minute surprise party**

At last, the cruise mayhem days for Sonic are over. Now all that was left was for him to head home. Soon, Chip caught up to him, back to normal.

"Chip, how did you get back to normal?" Sonic asked

"Well, while I was still in the boat, I found a chocolate bar that was sugar free." Chip answered

"…So… you ate it?" Sonic asked again. Chip nodded in response.

"_**...I have nothing to do with it." **_

"Oh really?" Sonic asked looking up at the sky.

"_**Yeah." **_

"Why don't I believe you?"

"_**Because you're always so paranoid when it comes down to whatever happens to you when I write a fic about what happens to you."**_

"I guess that could be it." Sonic answered and started walking back home, but a fireman truck, a few police cars and an ambulance passed by him. Sonic sighed.

"…What did you do this time?"

"_**Um... I'll explain once you arrive to your house, okay?"**_

Sonic just shook his head and dashed to his house to see that it was burst into flames.

"What the heck?"

He looked around and saw that the firemen were putting out the fire, Amy and Blaze came out of the house along with Knuckles, Shadow and Silver and the paramedics took Tails to the ambulance car to check on him.

"Okay, what happened during the week I was gone?"

"_**Everything went fine. I had a babysitter for Tails who happened to be Amy and well, I told the others to get ready for a surprise thing for you and…"**_

"And it didn't end well?"

_**"…I guess not. I specifically told Amy to bake a cake, I told Shadow to stay put, I told Knuckles that the Master Emerald was in your house and I told Blaze to help Amy with the cake."**_

The firemen came out with a burnt cake that had dynamite sticks in it.

"I believe this was what caused the fire." One of them said

"It's not even turned on but baked in it?" The other one said. Sonic started tapping his foot.

"…_**I have got to pummel Eggman after I'm done here. I did not want the damn dynamites!"**_

"So, you were going to give me a welcome back gift and this was the best that you did…?" Sonic asked

"…_**I have no comment."**_

"Well, beats being in a cruise anyway."

"…_**And I'm sure the house will be fixed…"**_

"…And I have to call the landlord…"

"…_**Yeah… but welcome back to the insanity that is your life…"**_

* * *

_**And that's a wrap for the beginning of the next season. **_

_**(Pulls out a list) In the meantime, I have time to try to update my other fics, play video games and do whatever the heck I want so I hope to update again soon. Please review. ^^**_


	27. Eggman the Landlord?

_**Hello people I bring another update. Took my mind off for a while so I feel more than inspired to write this next chapter. **_

___**(Takes out a card) **__**And I had to pay to actually go out and have fun. T_T **_

___**(Throws the card away) **__**So without the further ado, here's the next chapter. **_

___**(Pushes a button and blows up a popcorn factory) Ooh, popcorn!**_

* * *

**Warning: Can we just cut off the Warnings already?**

It was another day and Sonic was laying down on a tree branch close to a tree house, watching his burnt house.

"_Man... how am I going to explain to the landlord my house got set on fire during the week I was gone?"_ Sonic thought

"_**You can't explain it. I'm almost as guilty as Amy but I didn't set your house on fire."**_

"Yeah, but you organized this whole thing."

"_**I'm just an author. I can't get sued."**_

"…Still, if you're just an author who narrates the story, why don't you get to appear in it?"

"_**Because I will kill you. I have a very short temper, especially when it involves me having a lot of stuff to do."**_

Sonic stayed silent but raised an eyebrow

"…_**And being lazy. You're lucky you're not dead yet, you know!"**_

"Yeah. I admit I'm lucky for that. And I really doubt you'll kill me."

"…_**Don't. Tempt. Me."**_

About a half hour later, the landlord came to the house. It was Eggman but he had a fake mustache, some black sunglasses and a black jacket on. Sonic looked down and saw him, then looked up at the sky.

"Eggman is my landlord?" He asked, almost yelling.

"_**Yeah. I wasn't going to put anyone else in that list. Not even myself."**_

"It would've been better if it was you!"

"_**I can't appear in the story! I narrate it, damn it!"**_

Sonic sighed very annoyed and got off the tree, facing Eggman.

"What do you want, Egghead?" He asked

"I just came in to check on my house and -" He looked at the house completely burned down and started to yell.

"ARGH! WHY DID YOU BURN DOWN MY HOUSE?"

"I didn't do anything! I was gone for the week and I find it like this!"

Eggman sighed in annoyance. "Well, I was going to destroy the house anyway. I'll find you a new house immediately, but don't destroy it, burn it or do anything in it."

"_**You heard him, Sonic."**_

"I don't even cause mayhem in the house!" Sonic yelled at the sky

"Who are you yelling at?" Eggman asked

"_**I have no idea, doctor. Now, would you mind showing him his new house?"**_

"No, not at all. Right this way, Mr. Hedgehog." He answered and escorted Sonic to the van. Sonic got in the van and Eggman went to the driving seat. He started it and drove near the country side of the city. Once they arrived, they got off the van and Eggman showed Sonic his new house. It was very nicely decorated, it had nice furniture and rooms and the house was quite big.

"Whoa. I never thought house like these would exist around here." Sonic said as he looked around.

"Enjoy your stay. And DON'T destroy it." Eggman said

"_**Yeah. DON'T destroy it."**_

Eggman walked away and Sonic still looked around but sat on the couch at the comfort of his new home.

* * *

_**Another short chapter done. I hope to update the next three chapters as fast as I can, and trying to put in the ideas and suggestions here. Anyway, please R&R and I'll update as fast as I can! **_

___**(Claps her hands twice and a puff of smoke appears) …I have to work on that…**_

_**(Dashes off) See ya! ^^**_


	28. More Randomness

_**I'm back again with another update, peeps. Why am I happy for this update? I'm happy since this fic reached over 150 reviews!**_

_**(Throws confetti in the air) The lucky 150**__**th**__** reviewer knows a bit of the feature to the new episode but just read as this fic continues. ^^**_

_**(Pushes a button and blows up a home for the elderly) Oh shit… enjoy the next chapter!**_

_**(Dashes off before the police finds out)**_** ._.**

_**

* * *

**_

It was another day at Sonic's new house and he fully woke up, seeing the big bed and his new room. He yawned as he got up and stretched. Then, a maid walked up to him.

"Good morning, Mr. Sonic." She said

"Good – who are you?" He asked as he saw her.

"Why, I'm the maid of your new house." She replied. She was a human with fair colored skin and blue eyes.

"Maid? Are you serious?" Sonic asked as he continued stretching.

"Yes. And today, we have a special surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Suddenly, another maid comes behind him and blindfolds him while a butler comes in and tied his arms and legs.

"What the – what are you doing?" Sonic asked

"Relax. It's all part of the deal we made." The same maid said.

"What deal?" Sonic asked. The maid didn't answer and they took him to the basement and strapped him to a table.

"You may come in, doctor." The maid said

"Doctor?" Sonic asked

Then, Dr. Eggman walks into the basement with a lab coat and looked down at Sonic who was still strapped to what seemed to be like a table.

"Well, well. You fell straight into my trap." Dr. Eggman said as he started putting some lab gloves on his hands

"Eggman. I should've known this was a trick by – wait, you're too stupid to actually give me a new house. So that means…"

"_**YES, I GAVE YOU THE HOME BUT THIS IS YOUR TRAP! Wow, I love my hobby and I really need to get into it more often."**_

"But you can't because you're busy, huh?"

"_**Who cares what you think? Sure, I might be busy but I'll be over my busy days… next week probably and then comes Spring Break."**_

"But you won't torture me during Spring Break right?"

"_**Maybe… maybe not. Look, I'm gonna do my hobby so it's gonna start. Let's get this show on the road!"**_

And with that said, Eggman straps Sonic to a wheel that was set to roll down all the way to the ocean.

"_**Hehehe…"**_

"What the hell? You're gonna kill me?" Sonic yelled looking at the sky

"_**Probably. I love my hobby so much I just plain invent stuff."**_

"Yeah, no -" Sonic was cut off when Eggman squirted the blue hedgehog with water

"Now let's see if this works." Eggman said as he starts rolling the wheel to the edge of a hill

"_**Oh I love seeing things roll down the street." **_

Sonic was trying to break free from the wheel but the wheel actually moved a bit more than usual and was about to roll down if it wasn't for Eggman holding it but since Eggman wasn't the strongest person the wheel was about to roll down.

"Well, it looks like a two for one so see ya Blue hedgehog and Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik McFatAss."

"Wow, didn't see that com- IIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" Sonic said, cut off by his screaming and Eggman was screaming as well as they rolled down the hill. Meanwhile, there was an ice cream cart selling ice cream to children.

"Here you go kids." The ice cream man said as he handed three children their ice cream cones

"Thank you." The three children said and were in the side walk enjoying their ice cream. The ice cream man was crossing the street with its cart but he sees the wheel rolling down. He quickly ran out of the wheel's way but that wheel runs over the cart like nothing and the ice cream man could only see his ruined cart.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The ice cream yelled as he fell on his knees I n front of the ruined cart.

Back with Sonic and Eggman, the wheel kept going and it rolled down over some fruit stands, few puddles and newspaper stands.

"WHY THE HELL MUST YOU MAKE ME SUFFER?" Sonic yelled

"_**Shut up! I'm watching the show!"**_

The wheel keeps going until a ramp was shown in the way. Sonic and Eggman yelled as the wheel flew up into the air and went down.

"Curse you Lucy the Hedgehog!" Both Sonic and Eggman yelled.

"_**BE QUIET!"**_

And with that said, the wheel lands in the ocean with Sonic and Eggman stuck in water.

* * *

_**Okay not one of the best comebacks again sorry I was off writing for two months because of this busy semester and my computer catching a virus which meant rewriting this chapter and well, without a computer for myself so uh… I'll update when I can. See ya next chapter peeps!**_


	29. Missile Explosion

_**Hello my people! Wow, time flies and sorry for the late update! I swear I'm not even through this fic! On the other hand, I got a long year vacation now! Anyway, um… it's eleven months actually now. CURSE MY SPACING OUT AND HAVING THIS CHAPTER SLEEP IN MY FLASH DRIVE!  
Also, I appreciate all the reviews I got, all the ideas, all the favorites, and the alerts too. Thanks so much everyone! I still try… XD**_

_**(Takes out a card) Okay, I got a question about why do I hate Sonic so much. **_

_**(Throws the card away) Well, I hate him because of his attitude but uh… I guess I can have that same attitude, the chili dog eating, and that he's a hero. **_

_**(Takes out a chocolate bar) I don't hate heroes, but villains are cool sometimes. Like Mephiles! XD**_

_**Anyway, hum…. here's the next update! (Blows up a pool) o-o'**_

* * *

After the whole incident, regarding through the author's craziness (I call it randomness. XD) Sonic was back in the new house. The maid quickly went towards him.

"Can I get you anything, Master Sonic?" She asked

"A towel will just do. And a chili dog." Sonic answered.

"_**Ooh! And the TV remote!"**_

Sonic looked up for no reason, but just ignored the voice he heard and waited for the maid to get him the towel. As soon as she did, Sonic took the towel and dried himself off. After drying up, he sat down on the couch to watch TV. A news flash was playing.

"There's just in. City destruction will take place in about two hours. Whoever caused this is unknown, but main suspects are Dr. Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog. Stay tuned as we will give a report on – "

Sonic turned off the TV and apparently asked to no one.

"You had nothing else in mind, didn't you?"

"_**Depends. I really want to see some destruction now. I think I'll join in and destroy the city too!"**_

"Are you crazy?"

"_**Hahaha, no. No. Okay yes. I'm crazy and I like to play evil."**_

Sonic dashed off to the city to see that there was a big missile on top of the biggest building.

"_This must be Eggman's doing." _Sonic thought

And he thought wrong. The missile suddenly went off and was going to destroy the city.

"How do we stop this?" Sonic asked

"_**We? I'm not gonna do anything! Even though I have the power to stop the missile…."**_

"Then stop it."

"_**I'll do it later. I'm gonna watch BOOM BOOM Live right now. Now be my guest, call Tails and tell him to help you. Oh and call Shadow too."**_

Tails and Shadow came along with Knuckles, Silver and Blaze.

"That missile's coming fast!" Tails said

"Can you do anything to stop it?" Sonic asked

"I don't know. Unless if we were to find the main control room for the missile, that way I could –" Tails was ignored as soon as Knuckles flew towards the missile trying to stop it and Silver was using his psychokinesis on it. The missile wasn't even slowing down and Knuckles felt a bit paralyzed. The psychokinesis apparently hit him too and Silver got a bit of a headache, trying to stop the missile.

"_**This is BORING! Anyway, um… the missile's not really a threat." **_

"It isn't?" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver asked, a bit confused.

"_**Nope. It's gonna blow up none other than the greatest place known as –"**_

Cue an explosion. A distant one. Big's House, wherever that was, blew up as well as Eggman's hidden base located nearby.

"You blew up the forest?" Sonic asked

"_**Um… no? I would've been sued if that – you know what? I don't have to explain anything to the likes of you!"**_

"Sure you don't. Sure. I'm the one who has to explain it in therapy, huh?"

"_**Yup! And I'll cut things short since I am about to zone out."**_

Sonic dashed back to his house, Tails went to the workshop, Knuckles went off to guard the Master Emerald, Shadow just disappeared and Silver and Blaze also disappeared but elsewhere.

* * *

_**Zoned out in writing. XD **_

_**That's a new one. Hum… anyway, I'm gonna say review this chapter, stay tuned to Spin the Wheel, my latest fic since I won't update this one much… until sometime eventually. XD I was going to make Spin the Wheel the side fic to this. Lawl.**_

_**I'll do my best and update both fics at the same time next time I write, so see ya peeps! Don't forget to review! ^^ **_


	30. Halloween

_**Happy Halloween everyone! (Takes out a card) Okay, I have got to work on more updates for this fic which is very awesome! I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, alerts, some friends that reviewed, readers and fans and haters of Sonic – dunno why I said that – but I absolutely adore everything I just listed! Here's the next update – which I have no idea why it's not well made because I barely thought on this fic in the span of… almost two months. XD – enjoy! **_

_**(Presses a button and blows up a big pumpkin) CANDY!**_

* * *

It was a regular day around Station Square and Sonic was out on his run, like usual. However, it was too… peaceful. Yea, too peaceful, is the right term.

_**"Which will need some randomness!"**_

Sonic just ignored the booming voice and kept running. Suddenly, Eggman came in his Egg Mobile and made Sonic stop in a halt.

"What are you up to this time?" Sonic asked

_**"I'm not up for doing anything… kinda bored."**_

"Really? No up for torturing me?"

_**"Na. I'm just going to watch TV and dunk myself in chocolate."**_

When that was said, Bokkun flew towards Sonic with a TV in his hand.

"Hey Sonic! I got a message for ya! It's from Doctor Eggman." He said as he turned on the TV for Sonic. Sonic just watched the screen, which there was nothing in it.

"Huh? Maybe I got the wrong channel." Bokkun says as he starts configuring the TV. Sonic just waited, tapping his foot impatiently. After about 10 minutes, Bokkun fixed the TV and Eggman's face was shown in it.

"BOKKUN! DID YOU EAT MY – oh." Dr. Eggman said and cleared his throat. "Greetings, Sonic. If you hear this message, I just want to let you know that I'm hosting a Halloween Party tonight and you are invited. I also have invited your friends and I have a special guest. Don't be late!" The TV turned off and Bokkun was hovering over the TV. Sonic was taking cover in case the TV were to explode. After about two minutes, Sonic came out of the hiding spot and picked up the TV.

"Huh. I guess there was no –" He was cut off by the sound of explosives and chocolate seemed to explode as well. There was chocolate inside the explosive TV.

"Hahahahaha! I put chocolate in the explosive TV!" Bokkun laughed pretty childish like and flew off happily. Sonic was going to walk, but the chocolate didn't let him move.

_**"Hehehehe. Explosive TV with chocolate… I would have never thought of that… okay, I'll do some clean up before we start complaining."**_

A snap of a finger was heard and Charmy and Chip randomly flew towards the chocolate mess and started to eat it. Soon, Sonic was free of the chocolate mess and Charmy flew back to the Detective Agency. Chip sticked to Sonic's side.

"Mmm… chocolate…" Chip said.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go to therapy." Sonic says as he dashed off. Chip quickly followed, hoping to catch up.

* * *

About a half hour later, Sonic and Chip were at the therapist's office. Chip was eating a Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme and Sonic was sitting down in the therapist's chair. Dr. Phil was sitting in his desk.

"Well Mr. Sonic. How are you feeling today?" He asked, as he took out a notepad.

"I feel okay. Except that today, I was on my run and I was hit with an explosive TV that shoots out chocolate and turns out the author is in cahoots with Eggman and Bokkun." Sonic replied.

"Sonic, you have got to stop framing people that don't exist."

"You heard the doctor Sonic."

"But it's true. Besides, I've seen this person and looks like she either likes torturing me and making my life miserable or she has a crazy best friend."

"That's all in your imagination. And here you were just showing progress and I was hoping to let you go, but it seems that you need more –" He was cut off by Sonic, who said,

"You serious? I'm doing just fine. You're right. It's just my imagination. Then that means, I can go to that Halloween Party tonight and if I get killed or something, it's completely my imagination."

_**"…I think you have gone crazier…"**_

Sonic just ignored the voice of his 'imagination' and dashed out of the office and Chip quickly followed, having two Chocolate Chip Sundae Supremes in a bag. Soon, Sonic got to his house and quickly went to his closet, looking for a costume. He found a black cape, some false fangs and some shoes and changed into the costume. Without him knowing, a lightning bolt hit Sonic dead on and changed him into his Werehog form.

"Huh?" He looked himself in the mirror. _"Not again…" _He thought.

_**"And let's time skip!"**_

* * *

Time skipped to 7:30PM and Eggman was already dressed up as 'El Gran Gordo'. Decoe and Bocoe rolled their eyes as they saw Eggman dressed up in his 'wrestler's' outfit. Then, a knock on the door was heard.

"Oh, we have some… um… invitados." Eggman says as he went to the door and opened it. Chris was on the door.

"Oh, El Gran Gordo. Thanks so much for – "

Next thing you know, the door gets slammed on his face. Eggman just walked towards his room to loosen the outfit a bit since it was too small for him. After he did that, Shadow was standing in front of the Doctor with his arms crossed.

"…And who are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"I'm dressed as a wrestler!" Eggman said.

_**"Dressed as a wrestler that wears thongs under his thighs..."**_

"QUIET YOU!" Eggman yells, pointing at the sky. Shadow just lazily looked at the doctor like he was crazy. After a short while, another knock on the door was heard, but it was slightly noisy. Eggman mutters in his mind that it better not be Chris again. He opened his door and saw young children.

"Trick or – AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The children screamed and dropped their pumpkin baskets, running away from 'The Fat Man'. Eggman just picked up the pumpkin baskets and started eating the candy. Bokkun float s towards Eggman, eating his chocolate bars.

"You're dressed as that again?" He asked with his mouth full.

"So? There's nothing wrong with –" He was cut off when a stretched out fist came towards him, hitting him dead on. Sonic showed up in his Werehog state and looked at Eggman.

"You better have an explanation for this." Sonic said as he walks towards him.

"W-wait! I didn't do anything! I'm just having a regular Halloween night!" Eggman says as he backed up into a wall. Sonic just saw the disguise and just looked away, then left, taking some of the candy too.

"…So… is that a thigh or the thong?" Shadow asked, while looking away. Eggman just ran to his room and locked himself in there.

* * *

_**Okay, so here marks… 30 chapters of this fic! I'm still going to try to update this one faster.. if writer's block doesn't get to me. Thanks for reading everyone! Review! Every review gets donated to the kingdom of pure awesome! See ya next chapter, peeps! ^^**_


End file.
